kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Café
Kirby Café, stylized KIRBY CAFÉ, is an official real-life chain of small pop-up restaurants located in Japan based on the Kirby series. General Information In 2016, the café's first location opened on August 5th in Osaka, Japan. A few weeks after the first location opened, the second location opened in Nagoya. The third and final location was in Tokyo. After three months of the Kirby Cafés being open, on October the 30th, Nintendo decided to close the remaining locations down. This may have been because of plans for Super Nintendo Land, a theme park that is planned to open in 2020 at Universal Studios Japan in Osaka. The café featured special food dishes inspired by elements and characters from the Kirby series, including Kirby himself, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, Whispy Woods, Planet Popstar, Maxim Tomatoes, Invincible Candy, and the Star Rod. The café also included a gift shop where people could buy merchandise based on the franchise. This merchandise included The Sound of Kirby Café, a CD containing new arrangements of music from the Kirby series specifically created to be played as background music in the café. The café contained Kirby-themed decorations. A plush of Waddle Dee would sit with any single guests. The café re-opened in Tokyo in September 27, 2018 with an updated menu.[https://web.archive.org/web/20180921041613/https://kirbycafe.jp Kirby Café website (September 21, 2018)] The menu and line of souvenirs expanded on February 27, 2019.Nintendo Life On April 10, 2019, the Kirby Café announced that it would stay open throughout the summer of 2019 until September, and would be known as Kirby Café: Summer. Along with that, the café will receive more menu items and merchandise on June 11th, 2019.Kirby Café Twitter A fourth location opened in Hakata on August 8, 2019, featuring an updated menu and merchandise.Kirby JP Twitter The location in Hakata closed temporarily on November 4th, 2019, and then reopened on November 14th, 2019 with new dishes added to the menu.Kirby JP Twitter On December 12, 2019, the Kirby Café in Tokyo opened permanently, with more new dishes.Kirby JP Twitter Additionally, it was announced that the location in Hakata will also open permanently on March 12, 2020 with more new additions to the menu.Kirby JP Twitter Menu ''The Sound of Kirby Café'' An album full of the Cafés' background music was originally sold exclusively on-site as The Sound of Kirby Café, but was later released commercially through the Japanese website Ebtenhttps://vgmdb.net/album/60551. It contains remixes of many themes from across the series, including at least one song from every main series game up until Kirby: Planet Robobot with the exception of ''Kirby: Squeak Squad''.'' A second album full of new music for the permanent opening of the Kirby Café in Tokyo is planned to be released as well. This time, remixes of music from games up to ''Super Kirby Clash are included. *Listen Here ''The Sound of Kirby Café 2'' Merchandise Trivia *The Kirby Café located in Tokyo was actually a part of a building called Skytree, a broadcasting, restaurant, and observation tower. *Some of the alternate headgear for King Dedede and Waddle Dee in Kirby Battle Royale reference Kirby Café's artwork. *Kirby Café located in Tokyo, Osaka and Nagoya. Location of 2nd and 3rd cafés can be an reference to Chef Shiitake (Osaka in Japanese version of anime) and Chef Nagoya. *Some pieces of furniture in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn reference the Kirby Café. The Neon Café Sign appears to be inspired by the café's art style, and various menu items are shown by the Dish of the Day. Video カービィカフェが、もういちどはじまるまで - A story till the KIRBY CAFÉ starts again Artwork Kirby cafe pagetop.png KC Kirby.png KC Kirby artwork.png KC Kirby artwork 3.png Waddle Dee Kirby Cafe.png KC Waddle Dee artwork.png KC Waddle Dee artwork 3.png KC Chef Kawasaki artwork.png Img-story-summer.png KCafe Kirby Strawberry artwork.png Kirby Cafe Waddle Dees artwork.png Kirby cafe pagetop2.png KC Kirby artwork 2.png Coffee.png Kirby Café group artwork.png KC Popstar artwork.jpg KC Kirby Flat Land artwork.jpg KC Kirby Cafe Summer artwork.jpg KC Kirby Cafe Winter artwork.jpg KC Kirby Chef Hat artwork.jpg KC Kirby Chef Kawasaki artwork.jpg Gallery MenuDesignFront.jpg|The menu design Kirby_Cafe_menu_interior.jpg|Menu interior Kirby_Merchandise_.jpg|View of the gift shop TableDesign.jpg|Table KirbyCafeInterior.jpg|Display with baked goods KirbyCafeInteriorWindow.jpg|View of the windows from the inside Kirby cafe Waddle Dee.jpg|Waddle Dee will sit with any single guests Ohmoto_Cafe.jpg|Makiko Ohmoto at the Kirby Café The Sound of Kirby Café 1.jpg|''The Sound of Kirby Café'' boxart The Sound of Kirby Café 2.jpg|Inside the case of The Sound of Kirby Café and its CD Kirby_Cast_Billboard.jpg|Display for the café Woods&Kirby_Food.jpg|Dishes WaddlePlush.jpg|Waddle Dee TableDecor.jpg|Table decor Makiko_Sakurai_Cafe.jpg|Makiko Ohmoto and Masahiro Sakurai eating at the Kirby Café Café Cap Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Knit Cap Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Logos Kirby_Cafe_Teacup_Logo.png|Teacup logo Kirby_Cafe_logo_variant.png|Logo variant Cafe logo.png|The logo used in the 2018 re-opening. Links *Official website *Official Twitter account References Category:Real-World